


Judgetale

by JJthirteen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJthirteen/pseuds/JJthirteen
Summary: So, i might continue this, if i get feedback on this. i know, it looks just like any other Undertale fanfic, but it's the beginning of an idea i'd like to call Judgetale.if you want more, please comment to tell me what to do better.





	1. Chapter 1

*slash*  
*drip*  
*drip*  
*drip*  
"so... guess that's it, huh?"

...

Sans is bleeding from an open wound.  
Frisk is carrying a knife.  
A knife covered in blood.

...

They cough, as a bit of blood forces itself up their spine.  
they're badly hurt, though Sans is probably worse off.

...

"just... don't say i didn't warn you"  
Sans stands up.  
Frisk's wounds are too much, and they colapse.  
They fall forwards...  
and right into Sans' chest.

...

blood...  
so much blood...  
but also something else...  
they're leaking.  
DETERMINATION  
a mixture of blood and DT drip from their cheek...  
right into Sans' open wound.

...

Sans stands up.  
"welp, i'm going to grillby's"  
He walks off.

...

"Papyrus, do you want anything?"

...

nothing.  
not even the sound of someone turning to dust.  
just silence.

...

*thud*

the human colapses to the floor.

...

*thud*

Sans sinks down just outside the hall.  
He waits for the sweet release of death...

...

what took it so long?  
he should have been dead by now.  
however, Sans is filled with a strange feeling.  
For the first time since he was a child...

...

Sans is DETERMINED


	2. The discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans. Hp: 1/3. Exp: 20.  
> LV: 2

Sans was alive.  
At least, that's how he felt.  
Alive.  
He stood up, and felt around for the wound in his chest.  
A sharp pain struck through him.  
So that was still there.

Quick footsteps could be heard from the other side of the corridor.  
Sans walked back to check who it was, though he was pretty sure already.  
He rounded the corner, and there she stood.  
Alphys.  
Her expression showed how horrified she was, with all of the blood smeared over the walls.  
She saw Sans, and looked confused.  
Then she looked down.  
Down at the body.

...

Alphys was shocked.  
"S-Sans!"  
She had obviously missed the fight.  
"I... Wh... Did- Did you do this?"  
Sans shrugged.  
Her eyes examined him, and stopped at the wound.  
"Oh my god! Are you alright?!"  
She began sprinting over to him.  
"W-What happened?"

...

After not getting any answers, she looked around.  
Her view stopped by the knife, and the pieces seemed to fall into place.  
"Oh..."  
Sans turned around, and walked off.  
"Wait! Where are you going? Please, answer me!"  
But he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with the second chapter! Things are cooling down, or heating up, I don't really know.  
> However, there will definitely be more to this.


	3. A king's promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The underground needs someone to protect it. Monsterkind needs a hero.  
> They need a savior.  
> They need a leader.  
> They need a judge.

It's been a while.  
Sans has not been seen since alphys saw him in the judgement hall.  
The king, asgore, has sent out several monsters to search for him.  
However, several days after his disappearance, he appeared in the throne room.

Asgore turns around, and notices him.  
"Oh, hello"  
"Sup" Sans answers.  
"Uhm, excuse me, but who are you?"  
"The name's sans. Sans the skeleton"  
Asgore's eyes widen.  
"Oh, so you are the one who-"  
"Yup"  
Sans seemingly doesn't want to talk about the human.  
"Well, I guess I will get to the point"  
Asgore reaches for something within his cape, before pulling out a badge.  
"I'd like to make you the new captain of the royal guard"  
Sans isn't phased by the statement.  
"You see, we're in a very serious situation, where caution should be the priority. Seeing as you defeated the human, it only makes sense to give you this title"

...

"No thanks"  
Asgore is surprised.  
"But"  
Sans turns around, and walks towards the exit.  
"Wait, I need you to listen!"  
Sans pauses.  
"You see, people are scared. Almost all of monsterkind was defeated by a single human. We're afraid the next one might finish us off. I will not force you to take it, but my people needs to know they are safe"  
Sans turns back around.  
"Hm... Ok, i'll do it"  
Asgore is relieved when he hears this.  
"Thank you"  
Asgore gives sans the badge.  
Sans disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, as this is only the beginning.


	4. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story begins

mt ebott  
It is said that those who Climb this mountain never Return.  
this is true.

*thump*

"ow..."

...

"h-hello?"

...

"i-is anybody there?"

...

Jay stands up, and takes a look at his surroundings.  
He seems to be in a Cave of some sort.  
Vines cover the walls, and a small hole lets in some Sunlight from the ceiling.  
An archway is carved into the Cave wall...  
only one way to go.

...

Jay enters a room With a yellow switch on the wall, and a carving in a Language he does not recognize.  
however, the door in the other end of the room is already open.  
weird...

...

Jay encounters several more rooms With switches, buttons and signs.  
however, they all seem to be activated already.  
that is, until he reaches a room filled With spikes.  
there doesn't seem to be a way past it.

...

New home is in red alert.  
monsters Flock from everywhere to see the monitor showing the human.  
alphys takes notes of what the human does, and his reactions to the Puzzles.  
when the human encounters the spike Puzzle, he seems stumped.  
he walks back to the previous room, sits Down, and seems to be thinking.

...

he seems to have given up.

...

"i-is it t-time?"

"..."

"a-are we ready to... e-engage?"

"..."

"yes"

"send him in"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh boy, this is getting interesting.
> 
> ...
> 
> #cliffhanger


	5. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading this fic, i'm amazed at how many people are enjoying this.  
> I'll try to keep you entertained.

A sound could be heard in the distance.  
It sounded like wood being struck against the floor.  
Jay stood up, and listened.  
"H-hello?"  
The sound was getting closer.  
Suddenly, he began panicking.  
What was that sound?  
Why was it aproaching?  
Jay backed up against a wall, as the sound came closer and closer.

It was from the previous room.  
Jay had no place to run or hide.  
He just watched the opening for whatever was making that sound.

...

"Why, hello there"  
It sounded like an old man.  
Whatever was making that sound, came around the corner.  
"Are you lost?"

...

Jay was not sure how to react.  
"Oh, did I startle you?"  
He was not sure what to do.  
"Of course, where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself"  
Jay inspected the figure in front of him.  
"My name is Gerson. Now, what is your name, young boy?"

...

An old turtle.  
Walking on two legs.  
Talking.

...

Jay carefully pinched himself to see whether he was dreaming or not.  
He apparently wasn't.  
"Ah, take your time"

...

"Uh..."  
"Yes?"  
"Why..."  
"Why are you a turtle?"

...

Gerson began laughing.  
He laughed how only an old man could.  
"Hehehe... I am no turtle"  
"Then, what are you?"  
"I am a monster, of course"  
Jay was surprised by this remark.  
Weren't monsters supposed to be scary creatures who ate children?  
Suddenly, he remembered the movies where the monsters were misunderstood.  
"Oh"  
Gerson looked at the other door.  
"I see you are stuck"  
Jay nodded.  
"In that case, let me help you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming, did you?
> 
> If there's anything you want to know about what's going on behind the scenes (what the monsters are doing), feel free to ask me in the comments.


	6. Observers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is watching

The turtle whacks the spikes with a stick, and the pointed metal retreats into the floor.  
"Huh, neato"  
As the old creature began walking through the newly created path, Jay followed him.  
"So, where exactly are we?" Jay asks.  
"Oh, I didn't tell you? This is the underground, the home of monsters!" The creature replies.  
They keep walking in silence, until they reach the end of the room.  
"So, there are more of you? I mean monsters" the boy asked, intrigued.  
"Of course there are, though we won't meet any for a long while"  
"Why is that?"  
"..."

Jay understands, and keeps walking in silence.

...

Many puzzles later, they arrive at a small cozy house.  
"Let us go in, then" Gerson says.  
They both enter the house.

...

The interior might have been very nice once, but now it has a kind of weird feeling to it, as if nobody has lived here for a long time.  
There are several spider webs in the corners, and some of the lights have gone out.  
Gerson walks into the living room, and sits down in a dusty armchair.  
"Please, ask me anything"  
Time for some answers.

...

Alphys sits down by a table, and picks up a clipboard.  
There are seven different points written down on the piece of paper:  
Perseverance [x]  
Patience [ ]  
Kindness [ ]  
Integrity [ ]  
Courage [x]  
Justice [ ]  
Determination [x]

Asgore enters the room.  
"Any results?"  
Alphys looks down at the clipboard, before handing it over to the king.  
"So far, we have ruled out the possibility of the human being one of courage, perseverance or determination"  
"Good. Keep observing the human until we know what kind of soul they possess"


	7. What's left?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A child.  
> Lost.  
> Confused.  
> ...  
> Watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this for a while. I went through a midlife crisis, exams, a writer's block, but now i'm back! Anyways, here is the next chapter.

"So, let me get this straight... you're a monster?"  
Gerson nods, patiently.  
"And, there are more monsters down here?"  
He nods again.  
"However, most of them were wiped out by a single human?"  
"A child" Gerson corrects.  
"So, if there still are monsters around, where are they?"  
"They are at the capital" Gerson explains.  
"Ok" Jay answers.  
They sit in silence for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"Could you explain exactly why you're hiding down here?" Jay asks.  
"All in due time" Gerson answers.  
"You don't clean very often here, do you?" Jay asks, whilst wondering why everything is purple.  
"These are the ruins. Not many monsters lived here before the event. Now, even less inhabit these corridors" "Oh..."

After a long awkward pause, the turtle speaks up. "After what we call the event, many monsters were struck with paranoia. Our king, Asgore, therefore decided to make the underground a safer place. To prevent another disaster, he set up hidden cameras and deadly traps. This way, no human can possibly sneak undetected through these caves" Gerson lets Jay process this information before continuing. "Now, the entire underground is under surveillance. We watch anything that moves. When a human falls down, we test them. We find out whether they are good or bad. When you reach the capital, they will know who you are. I am merely the first of two guards. The next one will be less talkative. A word of advice: don't ask him anything personal. He has... lost a lot" Jay looks wondering at Gerson, but soon stands up. "But... what happens when I reach the capital?" Gerson thinks for a second or two, before reassuring him. "Don't worry about that now. What is important is that you get there" Jay wonders what Gerson means, before shrugging and walking away. "The exit is downstairs" Gerson adds before mumbling something and closing his eyes. "Goodbye" Jay says in response, before exiting the room and going downstairs. A small distance away, a shadowy figure stands by a stone door. He holds a piece of cloth, which he ties around his wrist. He takes a deep breath, before hiding behind a tree. Then, he waits.


End file.
